shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Lily
Tiger Lily '(オニユリ, Tiiger Lilly'') is the doctor of The Halloween Pirates, originally she was from Birkan Island. But when Enel had destroyed the island, she had left with King Muo. But the two had lost each other and haven’t seen each other since; Tiger Lily was a daughter of a tribal leader. Often called Princess Tiger Lily, she had now joined the Halloween crew. Knowing her knowledge of countless aliments and how to cure them. With a bounty of 20,000,000 for such crimes as, selling drugs on the black market and testing her drugs out on innocent people. Joining the Halloween crew, committing series of crimes as one of its members. Her participating in the attack on Jousai Down and stealing several old texts from the fortress. With the name of '''The Tiger Lily (オニユリ, Oniyuri[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), she sets out for an unknown purpose and wishes to become the greatest medicine woman ever. Most believe it is to look for King Mou and restart the Birkan race. Appearance Tiger Lily's outfit has changed during her time, she is a tall woman and looks to be fat. Because of the long red cloak she wears, but whenever she took her cloak off. It was revealed that she was a very young looking woman, with a big bust and with a lean figure. Her whole body is covered in tribal tattoos, but it is make to look as if she had tiger stripes running on her body. She has long nails that look like a tiger's nails and she has a tattoo of pawn prints on her palms. When her cloak is off, she wears a piece of cloth covering her bust and a skirt. The rest of her body she reveals, not to attract men. But she claims it is to make her faster in battle. She has her hair up in a bun, with two pins holding it together and beads in it. Her wings aren't really seen because of the cloak she wears, but when its off. They have been seen to be smaller than most Birkans wings are. Personality Little is known about Tiger Lily's personality, she is a proud and imposing woman. By her own gestures and confidences, she holds a calm demeanor and manner. She speaks in a calm tongue, but with a pit of proud filled words. She takes great pride in her job as a doctor, but she will refuse to use more modern techniques to aid her patients. Tiger Lily is also seen as a bit of an intelligent woman, such as planning to revive her race. But she hinted that she would need King Mou and his seed in order to do this, so she is manipulative to others and has plans for most things. Nothing more has been seen about her personality. Relationships Crew Among the crew she shares a professional relationship with them, as Pirates she does what is needed with the doctors job. However, she had found a strange friendship with Sugar N. Spice, both being doctors and they have created several drugs. So Sugar and Tiger Lily work extremely well together. Samhain Tiger Lily is on a professional relationship with her captain, she does her job as the crew's doctor and will do as ordered by him. He had commented that he likes her spirit and it is somewhat like a game what she has planned with King Muo, Tiger Lily also is all on the for the plan of the New Halloween Era. King Muo Originally Tiger Lily and Muo were enemies, because of them being from different tributes. But when Enel attacked their home, the two had set aside their differences and left the island together in just enough time. Since then the two have gone their own paths, but the two seem to hold their deal. But oddly enough, Tiger Lily had said she needs Mou to get her race back. She means by that she would need Muo's seed in her to start the race back up again, however he doesn't know of this plan. Enemies Enel Tiger Lily seems to have a hate for Enel, because he had killed her father who didn't want to become part of God's army. Tiger Lily wishes to see Enel to pay for his crimes, whenever she heard that the strawhat boy had defeated Enel. She was overjoyed and thought that he had killed Enel. However, Tiger Lily doesn't know he is still alive and she doesn't know of it as of this moment. Abilities and Powers Power Limiter Tiger Lily's own cloak is a weapon, she wears its and claims it is a power limiter. The cloak is a thick wool and extremely heavy, she wears it constantly to keep her body in shape and at top condition. When removing the cloak, her speed, strength and many other attributes sky rocket when she takes it off. Speed Tiger Lily has average speed when she has her cloak on, but her speed increases ten fold when she removes it. She uses her agility to move from place to place, dodging many blows and attacks. Being use to climbing tree and such, she is able to even climb builds with her speed and strength. Strength Even though she is a woman, she has amazing strength, growing up in a harsh place. She had to learn to use her strength to over come many things, she now uses it for combat. With her cloak on she has the average strength of a woman her age and with it off her strength doubles. Swordsmanship Tiger Lily has shown to have very good swordsmanship, she chooses to use two small swords for battle. When she removes her cloak it is like a power limiter than she had created, that the cloaks so heavy that it could limit her true powers. Medical Skills Tiger Lily was a medicine woman within her tribe, she knew of many different aliments and more natural ways to cure them. Such as that she had said that she found a cure for the Dokubustu plants. She doesn't really wish to use modern techniques to help heal things. So this is were her and Sugar come together, working with her devil fruit. Tiger Lily had found ways to create natural pills and other techniques to heal and cure any aliment they have seen yet. Haki Mantra Tiger enjoys using her mantra on others, she increases her own sense so well that she claims she can smell death and aliments on others. She has increased her smell the most, claiming that she is part tiger. Thus why she has the senses of a beast rather than a woman, which does creep out some. Busoshoku Haki Tiger has shown a mastery over this, she is able to grab onto a blade bare handed and not get cut. He uses this a lot of times, when she removes her cloak for battle. She was able to with stand an attack given to her by several marines and come out unharmed. Trivia *Tiger Lily commented that she would love to exchange medical knowledge many of the great doctors of the pirate world. Chopper and many others, that she would meet and challenge to show that she is the top doctor. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Doctor